Buck's Adventure
by cocosnowlo
Summary: After the defeat of Team Galactic, Buck, Flint's little brother and a lonely adventurer, leaves his homeland to travel the world. Four years later, he returns to Sinnoh, unknowingly that another big adventure is about to unfold... A story about a family, friendship and, not forgetting, love.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is the first story I ever published (I wrote a lot though). It's about one of my favorite Pokemon characters: Buck. If there are any big grammatical mistakes in the story, please inform me because English isn't my first language and I want to improve. If they are minor, I will find them by myself for sure. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and all of its character belong to Nintendo! I do only own OCs that will appear later on.  
**

* * *

Nothing had changed since he had last seen this countryside. The image that he saw was still breathtaking. Sinnoh lied in front of him, along with its mystical twinkling lakes, the vertiginously high mountains, its sap green grasslands and ornate buildings in the beautiful cities. Seemingly infinite was the lovliest regions of all. A nice smell of flowers was in the air and he inhaled the air around him sighing contentedly. It was great to be back home.

It had been almost four years since Buck had seen his homeland. After beating Team Galactic at Stark mountain together with the young trainers from Twinleaf he had headed out to explore the world. He had been travelling through many different regions; Kanto, Hoenn, Johto and Unova. Er wasn't aware of any ruin, of any remnant of the past, that he hadn't visited. He had gotten to know new Pokemon, foreign civilizations and completely different landscapes. He had met many other humans as well. But he had never become acquainted with people who had the same mentality as the Sinnoh citizens.

Grinning, he started the descent from the mountain peak that he stood on. He had climbed up a high mountain that belonged to Mt. Coronet but it was located very far in the east of the mountain range. He had decided to climb instead of going through the cave. This path was more troublesome than and took up more time but after many years of gaining travel experiences he did not care at all. Besides, he wanted to enjoy his homeland to the fullest.

His destination was the Pokemon league, his brother's residence, since Flint was still a member of Sinnoh's elite four. Buck had been calling his brother some days ago in order to inform him about his return. Well, it was no surprise that he had acted as if he wouldn't care, that's just Flint all over: he is not even _able _to be serious.

However, Buck knew exactly how he really felt in spite of his superficial joking. He was dead certain that his only brother was thrilled to bits because of his little brother's return after three years. And as much as Buck disliked saying this, he missed him badly as well. Although he had to bear all of Flint's stupid jokes as a little boy, mostly at his expense. Because he was the last and only family member that he had. And who knows: maybe Flint had changed in recent years?

Buck knew one thing for certain: he wasn't the same as three years ago. By travelling alone he had learned a lot. Survival skills being only one thing that differentiated him from his old me. He had seen many things, gained life experience. Since he had been on his own all the time he was more autonomous and independent than ever before. He had grown as a Pokemon trainer. He had met many different individuals and had found some friends in these. Some of these people had been accompanying him for some time but they eventually had to part.

At the age of sixteen, Buck was already a young man with much life experience. And everything he desired could be found in nature and adventure. But he still couldn't help but missing something badly. It was relationships, the presence of people that are really important to him. He had grown lonely after these years.

Despite of the happiness he felt by travelling there was an indescribable emptiness in his heart. All of these "friends only came and went after all and they couldn't fill the hole. His Pokemon friends that were there all the time weren't capable of this either. He had never met anyone except for his brother who was really important to him. Not even in Sinnoh did he have any close friends.

Were his travels only a method to suppress his loneliness? Or did he fondly hope for a coincidental meeting with his soulmate?

Frustrated, he got rid of these thoughts. There was only one thing that should occupy his mind. One important question.

How should he face his mischievous brother who wasn't going to miss any opportunity to tease him?

* * *

**So much for the prologue. Tell me what you think! In the first chapters, there won't be too much action and suspense but I plan on writing these things in later chapters.  
**

**Maybe, Buck's a little OOC but everyone changes after nearly four years, I guess.**


	2. An old friend

"This is the final stop for you, out of the car!" the grumpy taxidriver commanded.

Sighing, Buck opened the door to get out of the taxi. Outside he paused, his hand still on the open door, and gazed at the image in front of him. Sunnyshore City hadn't forfeited any part of its magnificence. The sun shone as usual here. The blue sky was traversed by only a few clouds and Wingulls were crying.

The technology of this big city in the southeast was kept up to date, it even had an advantage over most of the other cities. The buildings looked futuristic and some of them had odd forms. The most noticeable feature were the walkable solar panels that were installed above the whole city.

Sunnyshore was the city where the sun was always shining and the citizens had already learned to benefit from that fact a long time ago. They had built these huge solar panels to collect the huge amount of solar power which was used for general electricity supply. This method permitted them to be independent from other cities. They even exported electricity because there was an abundance. And since the panels were also a downright tourist magnet the city had even more revenues. For that reason there was no city as splendid and rich as this one.

The large city's advanced technology was contrastive to another important feature; Sunnyshore was considered place of calmness and relaxation. Hard to imagine? But it was true. While there were houses that looked like someone had taken them from the future there were buildings that appeared nostalgic as well. One example could be found at Sunnyshore's market. There were wooden stalls with colorful awnings and it was always well-attended. Due to the permanent nice weather there was needless to say a wonderful beach as well that named the city.

Although Buck had been here quite a number of times, mostly because Flint was friends with the city's gym leader, he was still astonished at the sight of it. In the distance, behind the roofs of some white houses, he spotted the old lighthouse and had to smile contentedly. The city hadn't changed at all.

Suddenly, something pushed him from behind and he nearly fell forwards fell to the hard stony soil.

"What are ya doin'? Don't stare into the distance. Take your fuckin' luggage and go! There are other customers waitin' for me, time is money!"

Right, he had forgotten that he was still standing in front of the taxi...

"You could say that more politely, I've payed for your service after all," Buck murmured irritatedly without the driver being able to hear it and clapped the door shut. After that, he walked around the yellow car and opened the trunk. With a bit of strain he was able to yank his big backpack. "He doesn't even assist in carrying the luggage. Geez, one friendly taxidriver I chose."

The car took off immediately after he had closed the trunk. And he was up and away. Apparently, you did not say goodbye anymore. He could only hope that not every citizen of Sinnoh had turned into sullen big city people.

Well, now he stood there, equipped with only a backpack and no money in his pockets. The journey from Hearthome City to Sunnyshore had squeezed his last money out of him. And he was dead certain that it was _not _due to the distance but due to a certain person who had to rip him off. So, what was to be done? He did not have any money left in order to pay for a boat trip to the Pokemon league and he didn't have any water- or flying type to take him across the ocean.

Frustatedly, he tossed his heavy backpack over his shoulder and took off in the direction of the ocean. Eventually, he could find someone to help him. And if he could not the beach was at least a place to think of something calmly. Soon, he reached the market. The folk were shopping gleefully and chatted with the salespersons at their stalls laughing. Buck only took a quick look at the goods and tried to ignore the food stalls completely because his empty stomach rumbled at the sight of the fresh food. Apart from groceries like berries and fruits there were stalls selling healing items, stickers, different sorts of Pokeballs and much more. There even was someone selling furniture.

But be the market ever so beautiful, he did not exactly have the means to afford anything, so he had to walk by wordlessly. Soon afterwards, the air changed and Buck sensed that the ocean was near. After walking a few yards he heard the sound of the sea muffling the market's noises. And behind a small hill he reached his destination: Sunnyshore City's beach.

Palm trees adorned the edge of the beach and provided shade to the people who had lain down beneath them with their loungers. The sand which Buck stepped on now was fine and yielded as he stepped on it. Surprisingly, there was no rubbish at all. By the water there were some kids who were happily building sand castles. One of them had gotten a sandslash to help which shoveled relentlessly. In the water by the shore there were several adults playing waterpolo with their children and a few water type Pokemon. Buck could identify a Buizel, a Marshtomp and an Azumarill. Further away, a boy rode a giant Gyarados.

This was usual activity on the beach. Fortunately, it wasn't too crowded which stood for less noise. He didn't need noise right now, he was longing for some relaxation because the journey had been exhausting.

He found himself a vacant place under the palm trees which was located slightly away from the other visitors. There was no sand but a small grass field instead. He tossed his backpack to the ground and sat down next to it on the grass, leaning against a palm tree. Before he started relaxing in the sun he took three Pokeballs out of his bag and released Hippowdon, Bastiodon and Claydon.

"Have fun guys. We'll stay here for a while," he informed his clueless Pokemon before he leant backwards folding his arms behind his head. He breathed a sigh of contentment when he took a look at the glistening sea. His Pokemon departed cheerfully.

Due to the pleasant warmth he soon became weary. He hardly noticed that his eyes closed. Why couldn't this moment last forever? He was going to fall asleep soon...

But it did not get up to him falling asleep. A girlish giggle resonated near his place. And this was not all because the giggle did not stop. Buck growled out of irritation and opened his eyes. With some effort he hefted his upper body and searched for the source of the noise. He found it some yards away in the direction of the shore. A couple that was obviously happy had sat down on a rock, with the backs to him. The man with wild blond hair and a blue jacket had put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and whispered something into her ear. The brunet girl laughed even louder now.

The younger readhead who was looking for relaxation moaned frustatedly and leant back again. He tried to ignore the couple and shut his eyes tightly. People these days... Hadn't they seen him lying there? It was almost impossible due to his signaling hair color.

It was not long before the woman's annoying giggling seemed to come from some place far away. Hopefully, he would fall asleep soon...

... Wait! Blond hair? Wild hairstyle? Blue jacket?! Sounded all too familiar!

He suddenly remembered the person that fit in with this description. He got up to a sitting position and used his hand to protect his eyes from the sunlight. Inspecting the man closer he could indeed identify him as a familiar person.

Smiling, Buck rose and approached the couple from behind. So he had finally found a girl? Somehow, it was not like him at all remembering his bored and usually a bit grumpy attitude. Why had Flint never told him that his best friend was in a relationship?

The couple did not notice his arrival. Grinning, Buck stopped right behind them without making a sound and waited for them to notice him. This was one of the only traits that he and Flint shared: they both had fun scaring people. But they did not seem to notice him at all. Suddenly, they leaned in for a kiss. All at once, Buck regretted waiting behind them. Embarassed, he quickly looked away.

But while he was averting his gaze tensely they must have noticed him because the young woman yelped and her boyfriend caught his breath. Afterwards, they simply stared at him. The girl had wrapped her arms around the blonde man. Buck affected a laugh.

"Uh, hi Volkner...," he said.

"Buck?!" Volkner asked disbelievingly. "There's no doubt that you are Buck. Who else has a hairstyle like that?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Volkie, who's that? He looks familiar," the girl with the brown hair asked her boyfriend.

Buck nearly burst out laughing by the time he heard the nickname. But that girl... Now that he saw her face, she looked awfully familiar.

Volkner took his girlfriend's hand and rose from the rock they sat on. Then he pointed at Buck in a wide gesture.

"Jasmine, this is Buck, Flint's little brother. You remember Flint right? Well, Buck hasn't been in Sinnoh for some years, that's why you weren't able to meet him yet. Buck, this is Jasmine, my girlfriend. We got to know each other some time ago. She's the gym leader of Olivine City in Johto."

"I see, that's why she looks familiar. Nice to meet you."

They shook hands. A smile played on her lips. Then, there was an uneasy silence and nobody knew where to start. Jasmine and Buck hardly knew each other and... well, he had disturbed an extremely private moment. Hopefully, Jasmine wouldn't assume that he was a stalker...

Fortunately, she broke the long silence after some time.

"It's quite funny, you're not like your brother at all. He would've cracked a joke by now," she noticed.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Flint has always been like that. It's actually pretty annoying."

Jasmine laughed but she seemed to be nervous. Volkner smiled silently. Finally, he joined in the conversation.

"I would've welcomed you appropriately if I had known that you'd come. I suppose you're just passing through?"

"Uh... Yeah, I guess..." He remembered his awkward situation. Yes, he was indeed passing through but if he didn't find a way to cross the ocean soon he would be stuck in Sunnyshore. Volkner eyed him suspiciously.

"You guess? Did something happen?"

"Well..." Buck scratched the back of his head. "Yes, there's something wrong. You know, there was this old taxidriver who had a bad day apparently. And now, you could say that I'm kind of... broke."

"In other words, you can't go to the League. I see, you still haven't caught any water or flying types", Volkner added and took a look at Buck's ground type Pokemon playing in the sand nearby. Buck remembered the moments when Volkner had recommended him to catch more Pokemon with different types. He could talk, he had only electric types himself!

Buck did not speak his mind out loud. He waited for Volkner to say something but the Sunnyshore Gym Leader just observed his Pokemon. His thoughts were inscrutable. Jasmine spoke instead.

"Volkner and I are going to go to the league by ferry tomorrow. I'm sure we can convince him to take you along," she offered smiling.

Buck cheered up immeadiately.

"Really?" he asked "It would be a great help, otherwise I'm stuck here."

Volkner answered by nodding approvingly.

"Sure, I'm some sort of mayor after all. I assume, you don't have shelter as well? You can stay at my place."

"But isn't Jasmine... "

"Yep but I've got enough space for a big group of people. Gym Leader, remember?" Then he took Jasmine by the hand. "We should go pack up our stuff. It's getting late."

He went ahead, a smiling Jasmine following.

"If you don't mind, I'll stay here a bit longer. I just got here."

Volkner was already some yards away from Buck his back turned on him. He raised his free hand's thumb as a sign of his approval without turning around. Jasmine laughed at her boyfriend's goodbye and waved farewell. Buck watched the lovestruck couple leaving the beach. He smiled to himself.

Volkner had not changed much and if he did he changed positively. He still had not unlearned his behavior. But he seemed to be happier than ever before and Buck was sure Jasmine was the reason. He was delighted for him because Volkner was his friend.

But by watching the happy couple he could not help but to be reminded of his own loneliness. He would like to be Volkner now. To have someone by your side, someone that you love, someone you never want to leave...

Shaking his head he went back to his palm tree in order to forget these thoughts during a nap. Tomorrow, he would see his brother again...

* * *

**AlexandrianShipping forever . Volkner is another one of my favorite characters. He'll stay for a short time. **

**I tried to make Buck a little grumpy but also slightly shy. Slightly. Actually, he's not but really introverted, he's just a person that thinks a lot due to his travelling experiences. And well, he's very lonely.**

**I already translated the first part of the next chapter, the thing itself is finished. I don't know when I will update yet.**


End file.
